Saving Grace
by KSmitty
Summary: This is a one shot. Set between 9x11 and 9x12. Having been strong for so long. Nathan finally breaks down and tells Haley everything that happen to him while he was captured.


**I'm back finally. To start off this is a one shot. Set between 9x11 and 9x12. Having been strong for so long. Nathan finally breaks and tells Haley everything that happen to him while he was captured. Hope you enjoy the read and for haven sakes Review please! **

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill and the CW**

It was late. Nathan knew that. He could feel the heavy due starting to fall. But he stayed seated in his spot at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water. Everyone else was where they were supposed to be. Jamie and Lydia were snuggled in and comfortably sleeping in their beds. Haley was also asleep in the house upstairs in the master bedroom. He had been their but sleep didn't come easy for him these days. After a few hours of tossing and turning he gave up. Before coming out to the enclosed back yard he had check all the doors to insure that they were in fact locked. He was going to watch television but decided against it. He didn't want to noise to wake anyone up. So he turned the alarm off and exited the house to the backyard where he now sat quietly with his feet in the pool.

Thinking that's all he had been doing. Not to mention the guilt he had been feeling. He had never been as relieved to see Dan until that moment when he enter that warehouse to save him yet again. Now because of him Dan was gone. Dan stepped in front of him to take a bullet that had been meant for him. Dan ended up losing his life due to blood loss and the condition of his heart. Today was going to be the funeral. Today was the day they were to lay Dan Scott to rest. "I'm sorry dad. I wish things were different. I wish we would have had more time. But you're gone now and I'm just sorry." Nathan said as his head sank and he finally let a few tears fall.

Nathan cried silently. Suddenly the back door opened. "Nathan?" Haley questioned as she spotted her husband sitting with his feet in the pool. Nathan turned once he heard her "Hey Hales, what are you doing up?" Nathan tried but it came out in a mangled sob. He then quickly turned wiping the tears so Haley wouldn't see. However it was useless more came.

Haley quickly made it to Nathan's side. She sat down beside him and started rubbing his back soothingly. After a few moments Nathan finally turned to her. Haley's heart silently broke as she watched the man that she loved break down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest as he continued to cry. "I'm so-sorry." He muttered

"I got worried when I woke up and didn't see you. I came to check on you it's okay, I'm here just let it all out." Haley said as she continued to soothingly rub his back. She had been waiting for this moment. Nathan had had his guard up not wanting to talk since having been back home and she didn't push. She knew he was having problems sleeping due to night mares. Before leaving the hospital the doctors had said that this may happen. However as she held him now she was hoping that he would finally open up to her and tell her what had happen to him. She could feel him slowly starting to calm himself down. They didn't speak for she knew he would when he was finally ready.

After a few more moments he finally pulled away. He quickly wiped the tear tracks off his cheeks. He then looked back to Haley with sad eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked hesitantly

Nathan just nodded. After a few moments he finally spoke "I just I feel so out of water. I can't sleep. I can't eat. Every time I lay down and shut my eyes I see their faces."

Haley hugged his side. "Nathan you're safe now. The officer that was involved has been sentenced to prison for life. The others well they don't matter because they are dead and they will never be able to hurt you or touch you again. I know that sounds morbid but it's true. If you are willing and able to I would like to hear what they did to you." Haley said as she continued to rub Nathan's back soothingly.

Nathan nodded. As he gathered his thoughts he looked at the fading bruising around his wrists. As he started to speak he started tracing the bruising around his wrist. "It was late, my flight had just landed. Since it was so late getting my luggage didn't take as long because the airport was empty. As I exited the airport with my bag on my shoulder and the stuffed moose for Lydia, I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I was going to call you and tell you I would be home soon. As I was flipping through my contacts I was hit from behind. That's when I dropped Lydia's gift. As I turned I was knocked unconscious. When I started to come to I realized I was in a trunk because of how bumpy the ride was. I couldn't see because my face was covered by some black bag like clothe. My head was pounding and my ears ringing. I tried to move but as I did searing pain shot through me as the hand cuff's dug into the flesh of my wrists. I soon became numb to the pain as I continued to try to get out of them. Then the car came to a stop. As the trunk opened I sprang up into a sitting position. I was struck again and everything went black." Nathan paused and looked up to Haley. He could see the sorrow in her features. Looking into her eyes he continued with his story.

"When I came too, I was bound to a chair. When Dimitri finally realized I had come around he had one of his men remove the tape from my mouth. He then went on to tell me how I had messed with his bosses money. That I was stealing from him. I didn't quite understand so I asked what it was over. He said that by trying to sign his boss's player that I was stealing. He then went on to tell me that once the phone rings I was going to die. That my death would make everything right. I was outraged at first. I couldn't believe I was about to lose my life over a basketball player. He told me I had quite the hefty bounty on my head. With that I started talking saying that I had a family. Everything I said he countered. So I played against his wants. He wanted money I offered to pay him. He declined stating that it would be a stupid move that I would just run to the police. So I then told him that if he was smart he would ask for more money in exchange for ending my life. I told him to stop being a bitch and start being a man. That when one of his men then struck me. Stating no that it wasn't going to happen. Phone rings he dies that's it. They started to argue and Dimitri requested to speak with him in private to talk it out like men. They went around the corner." Nathan then paused and looked away before continuing.

"Shots rang out and Dimitri soon reappeared stating that they had talked it over. I knew then that time for me had been somewhat spared." Nathan said as he looked back to Haley who now had tears in her eyes. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She instantly leaned into his touch. "I can stop. I don't want to upset you." Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

Haley instantly shook her head. "If you're willing to share I will listen." Haley finished as she brought her hand up to rest against Nathan's.

Nathan shook his head. After another slight pause he continued. "When the phone finally rang Dimitri answered. He then told them that the price for my death had just gone up and when they were willing to pay what he wanted to then call back. After he hung up he started to gloat. They force fed me water trying to keep me hydrated. He kept trying to scare me. So I told him I wasn't afraid. That he could take my world, my life, but he wouldn't get my fear. But, as the hours ticked by and turned into days and I tried to escape and discovered that an officer was in on it, it was then that I started to give up. They mentioned you and the kids and I just shut down. I didn't want these men near you. So I just stayed silent after a threat of course." Nathan stated as he then looked to Haley, she was holding his hand in both of hers. She didn't speak nor did she need to she just nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and waited for him to continue.

"After a few days Dimitri finally got a call that they agreed to the new terms of his deal. However he was told to wait for the phone to ring again. He then went on to ask me if I had anything left to say. In that moment when I was lost, when they had beaten me. I decided to beg them to let me live to see you my beautiful wife, my son, and my daughter. To breathe another breath and lie in the sun and just live. But begging them wouldn't have change things. It would only give them satisfaction and that I refused to let myself do. No, I wanted this to be the job that they were to carry with them for the rest of their lives. This would be the one they felt guilty about. That their older, fading selves would wake up regretting in the middle of the night trying to quiet their remorse before their own deaths were upon them. So I made a decision to give them nothing. And in that moment one word came to mind...FORTITUDE. They got silent and said nothing and went about their business. It was the same night that Dan, and Julian came to my rescue." Nathan finished as his eyes once again welled up with tears.

Haley felt her heart constrict again at the sight. However Nathan was missing another key player in his rescue. He had disappeared and hadn't been heard or seen from since. She sometimes wondered where he was and if he was okay. She then decided to tell Nathan the rest. "Nathan, Chris was there too. He created a distraction at the front doors so Dan could get in through the back." Haley stated as her husband's piercing blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones in surprise.

"Keller? Wow, Hales I had no idea. But, I'm sure he's fine. We would have found him otherwise " Nathan stated. To which Haley just nodded. "I'm so sorry Nathan that you had to go through this. I wish there was something I could do to make it better. It breaks my heart to hear the things you had done to you." Haley finished silently as her emotions finally got the best of her.

"You do. I would have given up a long time ago Hales if it weren't for you. You were my strength when I was weak. You and Jamie and Lydia are what kept me going. I knew somewhere outside of that hell my family was alive and it was my mission to get home to you. I love you." Nathan declared as he wiped the tears that had now started falling off her cheeks. Leaning in he trailed kisses up her cheek to her forehead then back down pulling away he lingered just over her lips. "You were my saving grace Hales."

"I love you too!" Haley declared as she finally closed the small gap between them. She placed her hands on either side of his face and guided his lips on to hers. The kiss started off slow and gentle and then grew more passionate, filled with love and promise. Breathless they both pulled away to regain some form of control.

Haley suddenly stood up and held her hand out for Nathan to take. "Come on, it's late and we have a long day ahead of us. Let's go to bed and try and get some rest." Haley finished with a sad smile.

Nathan just nodded and took her small hand in his. Haley led them into the house shutting and locking the door behind them. She then turned the security alarm back on and led the two of them up into the master bedroom. Once in the room she climbed into bed and looked to Nathan. She patted the spot next to her.

Slowly but surely he finally climbed in beside her. He watched as she then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely. She then began to softly rub his back and he laid with his head planted softly on her chest. It was calming but he still had things on his mind.

"Hales?" he muttered

"Hmm?" Haley questioned still soothingly rubbing Nathan's back

"I know you are set to commence the burning boat festival next weekend and you wanted us all to go as a family. But, I'm worried about Jamie. He isn't handling Dan's death all that well and neither am l and I am not honestly ready to deal with the masses. So if it is alright with you I was wondering…" Nathan trailed off trying to think of something.

Haley smiled into the darkness "Dan and Jamie camped in the back yard while you were away. Jamie loved it and I knew secretly that he wished you were there with them." Haley finished

"Okay, so Jamie and I could take a camping trip. Get away and just be father and son." Nathan finished loving the idea.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. It would give you and Jamie time to bond and heal from all that has happen. I think you should tell him tomorrow afternoon. You know after everything." Haley said

"Yeah, tomorrow's going to be hard. Thanks Hales, I love you." Nathan sighed as he turned up to plant a sweet kiss on his wife's cheek and then grew silent.

The softness of her breathing and the steady sound of her heart beating was slowly lulling Nathan into sleep. As he finally succumb to sleep Haley returned the gesture. I love you too Nathan, Always and forever.

THE END

**I sure hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm back and I will be updating The Wind That Blew Me Home again as soon as I can and regularly from now on. I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. My laptop took a poo on me and I wasn't able to replace it until now. I can't blame the poor laptop because it was over 8 years old. So until I can get that fanfic up and running again, I hope this tides you over for a little while longer. :-) **


End file.
